


such a good thing baby

by chadleypitt, norton



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Trans Cliff Booth, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleypitt/pseuds/chadleypitt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/norton/pseuds/norton
Summary: he knows rick needs his company, and deep inside, cliff himself needs it too.title taken from good thing by paul revere & the raiders





	such a good thing baby

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't watched this yet but i've been buzzing about it ever since it got announced so. Bear With Me

His wrist watch ticks loudly. Cliff glances to it, sees it's almost 6. He sighs, raising his eyes from the watch to stare at the entrance of the set, but he doesn't spot Rick's orange jacket. He is late again.

He has his paper cup gripped in one hand, but the ice in his soda has melted completely, turning his coke into a watery, sugarless drink that repulses him. He had turned off the car after five minutes went by and he didn't see Rick come out of the set. His watch is ticking away, and Cliff huffs desperately. Rick and him have had a strike of days without delays so their schedule didn't mess up, but now they are back to the first square. 

With a sigh, Cliff rolls up the windows of the car and pulls the keys out, pocketing them and getting out of the vehicle fast. The parking lot is busy with trailers getting parked, assistants rolling carts with costumes in and out of the set and executives with their cloud of secretaries making their way inside. Cliff follows them, hoping to find someone from the staff of Rick's western around to ask for him. He spots a camera boy talking with another member of the staff, and he pushes his way through a crowd of makeup artists and background extras to reach him. The boy gave him a look, before saying goodbye to whoever he was talking to to turn to Cliff.

"Howdy. Wouldn't you happen to know where Rick Dalton is?" The kid starts to rack his brain, and Cliff frowns. "He's starrin' in western here. Tall guy, brown hair." 

"Oh, Dalton." Cliff nods, and the kid laughs. "He's at the bar. We had to shut down filming early thanks to him. Refused to come out of his trailer"

Cliff sighs. He thanks the kid before he's turning around and heading for the bar on the other side of the set. It's empty at this hour, with just a few people huddled in the tables around the corners, but he recognizes the figure hunched over the bar. He sighs again when he spots three empty glasses sitting next to him. 

Cliff doesn't speak, simply walking to the bar and taking the empty seat next to Rick, who hasn't acknowledged Cliff yet.

"A piña colada." Rick still doesn't turn to look at him. He seems very busy in swirling an ice cube around in whisky, and Cliff still doesn't touch him or talk to him. The bartender brings him his drink, and Cliff sips on it quietly, watching as Rick finishes his whiskey and finally turns to him. 

"You were late." Cliff says, putting down his half full glass and staring at Rick. Rick doesn't say anything, simply reaching into his pocket and slapping a bill on the bar. 

"I'm paying his too." He says, pointing at Cliff, and the bartender nods. "I'm ready to go." 

Cliff takes a final sip from his drink before standing up, taking Rick's elbow and pulling him alongside him. They get a couple of stares on the way out, but soon they're pushing past extras and carts with dusty jackets to reach the now empty parking lot. Rick is stumbling every two steps, and Cliff holds him tighter to his side, until they're beside the car. Cliff sees Rick's eyes, progressively getting redder, along with his clenched jaw and he takes off his glasses. 

"C'mon, put them on." Rick stares at the dark aviators, and Cliff wiggles them from side to side slowly, until his partner takes them from his hands and puts them on. Cliff opens the door for him, smiling, and Rick slides into the passenger's seat without another word. The blond goes around the front of the car, looking at Rick discreetly, until they're sitting beside each other again. 

Cliff grips the steering wheel, but the car remains off. 

"Rick?" He hears a low hum. "How much did you drink?" Rick shifts, slightly turning his body to face the window instead of Cliff. He feels embarrassed, maybe. Cliff can't read him as well right now. Rick sniffles, and Cliff slots the key into the hole to ignite the car. "Partner?" 

"I fucked up today." Cliff stays silent as the car purrs. Rick's words are slurred by the alcohol and his low sobbing, and Cliff reaches to touch him, but a hand on his shoulder, but he stops. Now is not the time. "I f-fucked up my lines again, Cliff. I fucking f-fucked up in front of e-everyone." 

The sky burns, a beautiful orange and the setting sun decorating it. The last thin, white clouds are still, and a few stars can be seen if you squint hard enough. The moon will soon follow, bringing its navy blue with her. They're driving through Los Angeles, and Rick briefly looks out the window of the car at times; blurry teenagers run past in groups on the crowded sidewalks, restaurants and bars are filled to the brim and many stores begin to pull down their shutters for the night, while others are just opening business. A lot is going on outside, too much for Rick to process right now, and he decides to stare at his hands until Cliff drops him off at his home. The car stops at a red light. 

"Partner." He can see Rick is crying, tears coming out from behind the aviators and streaming down his cheeks. His fists are clenched in his lap, opening and closing at the same time as his breathing. "Rick."

"I fucking messed up again." His breath catches in his throat. "They fucking l-laughed at me, Cliff." The tears keep falling. Cliff sighs, and reaches to take Rick’s fist, making him look at him. . 

“Come on. You’ll be home soon, and you can sleep in." Rick sniffles and more tears fall, but Cliff knows he's relaxing a little. "You’ll do better tomorrow partner, you're gonna show 'em how fuckin' amazin' Rick Dalton is.” The light turns green, and Cliff releases his friend's hand, taking a second to look at him before a car honks behind him, and he accelerates away to the west. Rick's quiet sobs continue, but they die down the further away they drive from the studio. Some progress is better than none at all, Cliff thinks, glancing at Rick. Maybe he'll sleep and wake up in his driveway. 

Soon, the orange sky turns purple, and the buildings on the side of the road become more scarce, being replaced by houses and patches of empty land, inhabited by trees and bushes only. Cliff glances at Rick from time to time, when they pass underneath a lamp, and the yellow light allows him to see his partner; the tear tracks on his face are dry now, and he seems to be asleep. Cliff thinks of talking to him, but he waits until the Cielo Drive sign comes into view, and he slows down the car to shake Rick’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Rick.” Rick sits up straighter with a low groan, and Cliff smiles. “You’re almost home, c’mon.” His partner nods, lifting the sunglasses to rub his eyes with the back of his hand, before letting them drop again. Cliff continues driving, until Rick’s front door came into view. Cliff parked the car in its usual spot, turning around again to look at Rick. 

“You feeling better partner?” Rick nods, looking at Cliff as well, and for once he smiles at him. Cliff returns the gesture, taking the car keys out and putting them in the pocket of his jeans. They sit in a comfortable silence, Cliff’s fingers drumming on the wheel as a background noise, until Rick sighs. His smile is gone now. 

“Same t-time tomorrow, buddy?” He asks, looking down at his lap or out the window, his eyes land on anywhere but Cliff. 

Cliff reaches for him, taking his hand, and Rick jumps slightly. He finally looks at him, and Cliff can feel his tense muscles in his hand, but he didn’t pull away. Cliff lets go of the wheel with his other hand, slowly reaching for his sunglasses, sliding them off his partner’s face and looking at him in the eye. His fingers grazed Rick’s temple, and Cliff hung the glasses on his shirt. 

“You’re still bummed out, partner.” It wasn’t a question. Rick swallows, and Cliff’s other hand lands on Rick’s knee. He doesn’t know if what he’ll do is a good idea, but he’s willing to risk it. He moves in, closer, until the only thing separating him from Rick is the car itself. 

“Cliff? What are you doing?” Rick whispers, his heart beating in his ears, and the hand on his knee moves to his neck. Every hair on his body is standing, and he can’t help but lean into his partner’s warm hand. Cliff swallows, letting out a soft sigh before pressing his lips to Rick’s, kissing him softly. Rick fists Cliff’s shirt, thinking of pushing him away, but he likes the kiss. He relaxes, kissing Cliff back, until the blond pulls back to breath again. 

“You want me to spend the night?” He asks, his voice low, and Rick nods enthusiastically. He’s nervous, his hands are beginning to sweat, and he wonders if this is a good idea. But he doesn’t care now. Rick almost kicks the passenger’s door open, hearing Cliff’s sound of complain behind him, but he stands up quickly and takes a few long steps until the front door. He stuffs his hand in the pocket of his leather coat, groping around it until he snatches his keys between his index finger and his middle. He pulls it out, and soon Rick is fumbling with the key, the plastic keychain resembling a blue surfboard hitting his wrist and making a dry sound. He’s nervous, and he takes a deep breath to try and stop his hands from shaking. He lets out a frustrated huff, embarrassment burning in the back of his neck and his cheeks, and the key slides against the keyhole again. 

He hears the other car door shutting behind him, the clicking of shoes against the brick path to his front door, and soon a calloused, warm hand closes around his wrist gently. His eyes darted up to meet Cliff’s, staring into his blue eyes, and he stops moving.

“Let me take care of it.” Cliff whispers, close enough that Rick can hear him, and he releases the key without complaining. Cliff doesn’t let go of his wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze, and the key slides into the keyhole without problems. The lights in the house are off, and Rick stays beside the blond until Cliff walks ahead of him to turn on the light in the living room. Rick is quiet, and his eyes just focus on Cliff. He’s currently taking off his denim jacket and folding it over his arm, and Rick gulps at the sight of the man’s biceps, slightly strained against the tight black shirt he wore that day; he has seen them many times before, but he feels he can indulge in it more now, especially when Cliff is aware of it as well. 

Cliff drops the keys in a glass plate beside the door and he makes eye contact with Rick. Cliff’s gives his partner a warm smile, with a playful twinkle in his eyes. Rick smiles back, before taking off his own coat, and rubbing his arms. Cliff takes a careful step forward, so does Rick, until they’re in front of each other. Cliff’s jacket is no longer in his arms, and he takes Rick’s own in his hands. He can smell the strong liquor in Rick’s breath, and he briefly thinks this was a mistake, _ he should have just dropped Rick off and gone home instead of offering something risky _. But he puts his doubts aside for now. He knows Rick needs his company, and deep inside, Cliff himself needs it too. 

Rick swallows, his eyes darting around and looking at everything but the man in front of him. “Cliff, I…” He feels Cliff's hand land on his waist, and finally he looks at him in the eye.

“You sure you want to do this, honey?” Cliff is whispering again. and Rick shudders in his place, his stomach dropping thanks to the pet name, his whole body feeling warmer. Cliff holds Rick’s jacket in his left hand, and his right slowly travels from his waist to Rick's cheek, the tips of Cliff's fingers pressing down and tickling the man's skin slightly. Rick looks at it, blinks once, and Cliff cups his face in the palm of his hand, his thumb caressing his lip and the rest of his fingers sinking into his hair. The other man lets out a soft sigh, and he closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“Y-Yes. Yes I do.” Cliff smiles, and his thumb caresses his partner’s bottom lip slowly now. 

“What do you want me to do, sugar?” Cliff’s caressing progressively becomes slower, and Rick raises a hand himself to put it on top of Cliff's own. He notices he had stopped shaking, and Cliff feels relief fill his chest. Rick looks at him in the eye, pleading, wanting something he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Cliff could see the desire in his gaze, feel it burning into his blue eyes and making the fire in his lower stomach burn fiercely, but he also sees he is scared. Cliff drops his hand from his cheek, and Rick retracts his own, but Cliff takes it before he lets it drop to his side. Rick’s cheeks light up, and Cliff laces his fingers with the other man’s, giving a tender squeeze.

“C'mon. To the bedroom.” 

Rick nods, squeezing beside Cliff to walk beside him, and carefully reaching beside himself to flick the light switch off. They navigate through the dark, until Cliff pushes the ajar door to Rick’s bedroom open with his shoulder. The light of the moon shines in through the window, lighting up the bed slightly. Rick can see the bedsheets aren't as messy as they were in the morning, Cliff probably took the time to fix them for him, and he feels himself blush a deeper shade of red. He doesn't turn on the light now so Cliff can see it as well, but all the little details Cliff has done for him have a different meaning now. 

“Hey, partner.” Rick perks up, and Cliff turns around, still holding his hand in his own. “We can just share the bed, we don’t have to do anything.” Rick’s eyes shift between the bed and Cliff, and he lets out a shaky breath. Cliff leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of Rick’s lips, and the man shudders again. He feels Cliff’s warm breath tickle his skin, but he’s focused on how his lips feel; chapped, yet soft in their own way. Gentle and warm. 

“N-No.” He whispers, and Cliff pulls back to look at him. “I want this.” He presses his free hand to Cliff’s chest, and he hears the man gasp softly. “And I want you.”

“Alright. Alright, honey.” Cliff lets go of Rick’s hand, not before kissing it and winking at him. “Get in the bed darling, I’ll be right with you.” Rick nods, and he hesitates for a second, but he leans forward and presses a messy, wet kiss to Cliff’s cheek. He can’t help but laugh under his breath, but Rick looks pleased as he slowly makes his way to the bed. 

Cliff silently slides into Rick’s walk-in closet, placing the folded coat on a low shelf, and he realizes how much he’s sweating. He realizes this will be the first time in years he takes off his pants in front of anyone, and Rick will be the first person to see him. He hesitates, and the thought of excusing himself and leaving occurs to him, but he could never hurt Rick like that. Right now, his desire to feel the other man's warmth is stronger than his anxiety. He can always have regrets in the morning.

Cliff walks out, and he sees Rick has stripped down to his undershirt and his underwear. He looks at Cliff, and smiles. Cliff lets out a shaky breath, before reaching for his t-shirt and pulling it up quickly, letting it drop to the ground beside him. This isn’t the first time he’s been shirtless in front of Rick, but the context makes the pit in his stomach churn, and the fire that’s been burning for hours is now stronger. Most people don’t stop and stare long enough to notice, but Cliff’s chest is more breast tissue than muscle. He doesn’t feel the need to have his breasts removed anymore. He’s gotten used to them. 

He kicks off his leather moccasins next, and his hands shake a little as he unbuckles his belt and drops it to the floor. He walks slowly to the bed, his jeans sliding down his toned legs, until he’s in his underwear as well. Unlike Rick, he doesn’t have a visible erection for now, and he either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t ask yet. His thighs are shaking as he stands in front of Rick, looking down at him, afraid to make eye contact and see what he truly is feeling. He closes his eyes, but he opens them when he feels warm hands on his hips. He finally dares to look at Rick in the eye, and he sees lust, and deeper down, love.

“You look g-good.” Cliff feels his cheeks warm up, and Rick pulls him in by his hips, until he’s sitting on his lap with his legs on either side of Rick’s own. Cliff’s hands come to cradle Rick’s face, and he slowly moves in, his lips brushing against Rick’s own. Their noses bump together, their foreheads pressed together, and Cliff licks his lips once more. He finally dives in, pressing his lips to Rick’s gently, and the grip on his hips strengthens. Rick digs his fingertips into the tight muscle, and Cliff dares to open his mouth to kiss Rick deeply, his tongue bumping against Rick’s teeth. 

Rick wraps an arm around Cliff’s waist now, the other coming up to grip the back of his neck. They press their bodies closer together, Rick’s clothed erection grinding against Cliff’s crotch, and they both whimper. The front of Cliff’s underwear is becoming damp quickly, and he feels nervousness swim in the pool of lust he’s currently in. He’s not sure he could handle Rick's rejection at this stage, but he'll be naked soon and that will expose him.

“Cliff.” Rick pulls away from the kiss, panting softly, and he looks into his partner’s blue eyes. He takes Cliff’s hips again, and they lie down together, Cliff’s arms caging Rick’s head and helping him stand over him. He gives a test grind against his erection, and Rick shakes, coming up to hide his face in Cliff’s muscular shoulder. Ricks’s hands come up to claw at Cliff’s back, and he shifts his hips again, working out a slow rhythm for now. Rick is panting, digging his fingers into Cliff’s skin, and the bed’s springs creak under them. Their underwear is becoming more uncomfortable as the seconds go by, and Rick gasps one last time before gripping Cliff’s hips and stopping him.

They look at each other, the moon casting a soft light on them, and their faces reddenned. Rick takes the opportunity to switch places, and Cliff lets out a weak laugh. He spreads his legs so Rick can settle between them, and he grinds against Cliff’s crotch again, taking advantage of their position to go faster. Rick starts another open mouthed kiss, trailing his kisses from his lips to his cheek, down to his neck and his shoulder. Cliff squirms, moving his hips in time with Rick’s thrusts, panting and moaning softly under his breath until he’s frustrated, wet and hard, and needing to be touched more firmly by his, now, lover. 

“Hold on.” He gasps, and Rick stills his hips, looking at Cliff in the eye again. “Wait.” Cliff slips out from underneath Rick, and the other man sits back on his heels.

“Are you o-okay? Did I h-hurt you?” He sounds nervous, and Cliff swallows the knot in his throat. 

“No. No, sugar.” Cliff puts his hands on his hips, and he turns around to face his partner. He chews on his bottom lip, and he hooks a finger on the waistband of his underwear. “Look, I…” 

Rick’s gaze burns into him, and Cliff’s heart is beating out of his ears, but the voice in the back of his head is yelling at him to stop this entire affair and go home. He takes a deep breath and pushes the thoughts away, and he walks towards the bed again. Rick scoots to the edge of the bed again, sitting with his legs spread so Cliff can settle between them. Cliff reaches for Rick’s hands, and he places them on his hips. Rick rubs circles on his partner’s skin with the tips of his fingers, looking up at him lovingly, and Cliff sighs. 

“Take ‘em off.” Rick nods, pressing a quick kiss to Cliff’s stomach, before pushing his underwear down. For a moment, he doesn’t understand what he’s meant to see; Cliff’s toned stomach and legs are normal, albeit with their number of scars, but then Rick notices where he expected to see Cliff’s dick, he sees only a patch of dark hair, and a small, red dick, standing out from in between the tangles. Cliff chews on his bottom lip, his thighs shaking, realizing how this _ was _ a mistake; he’s scared shitless again. He feels Rick staring at his crotch, but neither one of them move for a second that goes by like an eternity. Cliff is ready to hear it, the insults and yelling; he’s ready to pick up his clothes and bolt. But then Rick pulls him closer, resting his cheek against Cliff’s stomach. 

“Cliff.” His name on Rick’s lips is common, but right now everything has a different weight to it. Especially when he’s naked for the first time in front of him, letting him see what no one else had at that point. Rick rubs his head against Cliff, before turning his head and pressing a kiss to his chest. “You’re g-gorgeous. Fuck, you’re beautiful.” 

Cliff almost lets out a relieved sob, and he runs his fingers through Rick’s hair.

"Y'know, you aren't so bad looking yourself." The two of them chuckle, and Rick pulls Cliff tighter to himself, pressing his face to his partner's toned stomach and kissing it, tickling Cliff's skin slightly. "Might even say you're handsome, Dalton." 

"I get that a lot." Cliff tugs Rick's hair softly, and the man pulls back. Cliff slowly pushes him down again, lying on top of Rick briefly to kiss him. His lips trail from his cheek to his mouth, down to his neck, and Rick holds onto Cliff's ass in the meantime. 

Cliff decides it's enough, and he switches positions with Rick, lying on his back with his head on the pillows. He spreads his legs, and Rick stares down at his naked partner, licking his lips and diving in. He attaches his lips to Cliff’s neck, biting his skin playfully and rubbing his hands up and down his sides; Cliff squirms, his feeling of vulnerability in the arms of his partner and his lust swinging him wildly from side to side. He feels too much, every nerve in his body is receiving every touch and caress coming from Rick… and he wants more. He feels Rick kissing his way down his body, his teeth grazing his skin every so often, until he feels hands on his thighs.

Rick spreads his legs gently, his fingers digging into his muscles and making Cliff raise his hips slightly. Rick sees him, his pink entrance shiny with slick and his dick, red and standing up. 

"Gorgeous." He mumbled, and Cliff sighs. Rick leans down, kissing Cliff's thigh slowly, making his way to his partner's center. Cliff feels Rick's hot breath come in contact with his skin, slowly inching closer to where he needs him, and his hips thrust lazily to try and tell him to get on with it. Rick breathes in Cliff's smell, and presses a final kiss to his thigh. 

Rick's hands slowly make his way in as well, until his thumbs are hovering on Cliff's sensitive lips. Slowly, he touches the warm skin, feeling Cliff tense up and hearing him gasp. He spreads them slowly, looking at his pink entrance, wet with slick and the reddened skin around it. His mouth is watering, and he peeks his tongue out to prod against Cliff's hole, earling a quiet moan from the other man.

He gives another tantalizing lick, and he feels Cliff's hand tangle in his hair again, giving a soft tug. Rick looks up, making eye contact with his partner, as he moves his mouth up take Cliff's dick into his mouth, causing his partner to moan again. He swirls his tongue around the member, while he moves his hand to Cliff's entrance to begin rubbing it with two of his fingers.

"Just like that." Cliff is whispering, but he's still loud enough that Rick can hear him and grin to himself. He sways his hips at the same rhythm of Rick's fingers, and Cliff feels his dick throbbing. His walls begin to flutter, and before he can stop himself he's coming on Rick's fingers. He lets out a soft whimper, but Rick doesn't stop. He gives one last lick to Cliff's dick before moving his mouth down to his entrance, using his fingers to spread it open and lap deeper at him. Cliff's hand in his hair tightened while the other claws at the bedsheets, over sensitive but already chasing his second orgasm of the night. 

Rick has a brief thought, and he pushes his tongue inside of his partner, adding a mental note to do it again when Cliff moans loudly. He presses one finger along with his tongue, and he builds a quick pace; he wants Cliff to come again before they finally move forward. The squelching noises coming from Cliff's entrance only make his own erection throb, and he adds another finger inside of him while removing his tongue.

Rick's pace quickens, and he finger fucks Cliff as fast as he can. Cliff is moaning his name, pulling on his hair, and Rick decides to suck Cliff's dick again to finish him off. Cliff pulls hard in his hair, he swears, and Rick feels more slick dripping out of him. 

He removes his fingers, and he looks at Cliff's face, pleased to see the blush on his partner's face and the droplets of sweat running down from his forehead. He wipes his fingers on the bed sheets, and he gives Cliff a wet, open mouthed kiss. Cliff tastes himself on Rick's tongue, and he moves his hands down to Rick's hips, hooking a finger on the waistband of his partner's underwear. They pull away to catch their breaths, and Cliff presses his forehead to Rick's.

"This okay?" He asks in a whisper, and Rick nods, kissing Cliff again. The blond pushes Rick's boxers down his legs, and Rick lifts his legs and finishes kicking them off the rest of the way down. His erection is red, with a bead of precum decorating the tip, and Rick whimpers when Cliff reaches to take him carefully in his hand. Cliff gives a few experimental strokes to Rick's erection, thumbing the head of his dick, and he enjoys the moans he gets out of him before Rick stops his hand. 

"Cliff, I w-want to fuck you. Right now." 

Cliff nods, placing his other hand in the back of Rick's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Condom." Rick nodded too, reaching over Cliff to grope around his bedside table. He managed to hook his finger around the handle of the drawer, pulling it open and fishing the box of condoms sitting inside, along with a few old papers and dry pens. Cliff scooted himself higher on the bed while Rick rolled the condom on himself. Once they were set, Rick moved in, thrusting his hips slowly and pressing his dick to Cliff's entrance. The latter gasped, and Rick looked at him in the eye again. Cliff nodded, placing a hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. 

Rick began to press in, slowly, and it was Cliff's turn to hide his face in Rick's shoulder. The pressure felt good, but a little painful. He patted Rick's back and the man stopped for a second, until he heard Cliff sigh _ go _. He kept pushing in until their hips met, and he could feel Cliff shaking underneath him. Rick pulls back to kiss him again, giving a slow thrust, and the warmth and wetness surrounding his dick is too much. 

Cliff holds his face between his hands again, and Rick feels overwhelmed by the sight of him like this; sweaty, blushed and spread open beneath him. Cliff kisses him, and Rick keeps moving his hips in shallow thrusts, until Cliff pulls apart.

"C'mon, sugar." Cliff whispers, and he moves his hips at the same time Rick thrusts. "I can take it." 

That's all Rick needs to take a hold of Cliff's hips and begin thrusting faster. His pants, along with Cliff's soft moaning fill the room. Cliff drops his hand from Rick's cheek to take his hand to his own erection, tugging it between his thumb and pointer finger at the same time as Rick's thrusting, and he feels overwhelmed. He lets out a pained sob, and Rick slows down a little, kissing Cliff softly. The blond holds him tighter against him, speeding up his hand on his dick.

"Rick." His name sounds so much better when it's a gasp of pleasure coming from Cliff. "Please." Rick hides his face in Cliff's neck again, speeding up again. He uses one hand to grab Cliff's thigh, pushing his leg up and giving a few hard thrusts. Cliff moans his name again, and Rick comes, filling up the latex preservative and slowing down. Cliff gives one last tug to his own erection and comes, letting go of Rick's shoulder to lie down on the bed, his breathing slowing down progressively. 

Rick pulls out slowly, and Cliff whimpers at the sudden emptiness inside of him. Rick ties up the condom and stands up from the bed, tossing it in the bathroom bin before returning to the bedroom. 

The sight of Cliff stretched out on his bed, a sleepy but pleased expression on his face and a hand playing with his own hair makes his heart beat a little faster. Rick takes off his undershirt and makes his way to the bed, and Cliff receives him in his arms. Cliff kisses him, tenderly, sinking his fingers into his hair and massaging his scalp, and Rick is almost purring. They pull apart, and Rick nuzzles his nose along Cliff's neck.

"Cliff…" 

The man presses a kiss to Rick's temple, caressing the back his back. "You did good sugar, you were great." Rick kisses Cliff's neck, mumbling thank you against his skin, before settling down and lying with his head on Cliff's chest, an arm sprawled over his waist to hold him close. 

Cliff shifts, and Rick holds on tighter. "Just gettin' the blanket baby." Rick yawns, and as best as he can, Cliff drapes the heavy sheets over them. Rick's eyes are closing, Cliff's warmth lulling him to sleep, and he lets out a soft sigh. 

"I'm here honey." Cliff presses a kiss to his forehead, and Rick looks up. Cliff's blue eyes shine in the moonlight, and he can see everything surrounding those eyes; the crinkles, the bags underneath them, the expression lines. He feels lucky he gets to have Cliff like this. Rick pushes himself up to give him a tender kiss, and Cliff reciprocates it with the same sweetness, before he pulls back to rest his forehead against Rick's. "I love you." 

Rick stills in Cliff's embrace, and Cliff seems to realize the words slipped out of his mouth. He looks at Rick, his eyes full of worry again, but Rick simply sighs and kisses the corner of Cliff's mouth. "I love you too." 

Cliff says nothing else. He doesn't know how his heart hasn't stopped yet, but he doesn't question it any further. The two men settle back into their positions, and Cliff's hand finds its way to Rick's locks.

"Night, Cliff." He smiles, and kisses Rick's head softly, knowing by the deep breathing coming from Rick that he's asleep.

"Good night, darling."

Cliff dozes off a few minutes later. He doesn't wake up scared in the middle of the night for the first time in years.

* * *

Cliff is sore when he awakes, the sun blinding him briefly. He processes he is still in Rick's bed, and the man himself is sleeping on top of him. Rick's breath still smells like alcohol, and Cliff tries not to feel sad. This was just a drunken affair, maybe. Nothing will come of it except maybe his professional relationship with Rick going sour. 

The blond shifts, and Rick whimpers. As slowly as he can, he slips from underneath his partner, and he curses the springs when they creak under his weight. Rick still doesn't wake up, thankfully, and Cliff makes his way to the bathroom to wash the smell of sweat and sex off of him. 

Through the haze of sleep, Rick feels around his bed for Cliff, only finding his empty warm spot in bed. He rises on his elbows, hearing the shower running, and he decides to slip out of bed to have a smoke while he waits for Cliff. His silk robe is hanging on his closet's frame, and he takes it as he makes his way outside, sliding it on as he makes his way to the kitchen. His pack of cigarettes is on the counter, a lighter sitting on top of it. He snags them and makes his way outside, sliding the glass door open and blinking a little thanks to the bright sun. 

He hears the birds chirping, and the rustle of leaves being moved by the morning breeze. He stands near the edge of the pool, and he opens up his pack to see two cigarettes remain inside the crumpled paper. Rick takes one between his teeth, quickly flicking the lighter on and soon the strong smell of tobacco fills his lungs. 

He hears steps behind him, and he looks over his shoulder to see Cliff leaning on the door frame. His hair is wet, and he only has his jeans on. 

"C-care for a smoke?" Rick says, extending out the package to Cliff, who closes the space between them to take it and stand beside Rick. He lights up Cliff's cigarette for him, and his hand brushes against the man's side. They don't speak for a while, letting the cigarette ashes fall to their feet until only the butts remain, and they drop them to the floor too. Rick can pick them up later.

Rick turns his head to look at Cliff, and his eyes linger on the scars on his body, on his blond hair and his muscled torso. Cliff notices the staring, and soon he's looking into Rick's eyes; it's uncomfortably intimate, but Rick moves closer, and Cliff doesn't stop him. 

Rick raises his hand to place it on Cliff's chest, and the other man mirrors his movements to take his hips into his hands. 

"Did you mean it l-last night?" Rick whispers, and Cliff stays silent. "Do you love me?" 

"I thought you wouldn't remember." Cliff whispers back, his skin burning and not thanks to the sun. Rick's eyes burn into him, his hand on his chest burns him; but he loves it. 

"Did you mean it?" 

Cliff stays silent for a second, and Rick is about to let his hands drop when his partner speaks up. "I meant it." Rick stares, his eyes shiny underneath the sun, and Cliff smiles. He doesn't notice the tear that escapes his eye and runs down his cheek. "I do love you, Rick."

Rick is about to move in for a kiss when Cliff stops him. "Let's go back inside." He has to be content with a kiss on the cheek for now, as Cliff hurries him inside, kissing him on the mouth and pushing the robe out of the way as soon as they're in the dark living room. 

The ashes of their cigarettes get spread around by the wind, and the remains stay under the sun, forgotten by the men who left them there. They only have time for each other now, and they have to make up for all the years they weren't together as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write a good ending to save my life but i am gay and i do need to see men in love be happy for once... my Apologies
> 
> thank you for reading!! feedback is always appreciated


End file.
